


The Rising Sun

by SnackDragon



Series: After Midnight [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnackDragon/pseuds/SnackDragon
Summary: Kim Yongsun lives with her younger sister Jung Wheein in the poorer part of Busan. One evening Wheein is missing and Yongsun gets a knock on her door by the Count Moon Byulyi who has caught Wheein trying to pickpocket her. She gives Yongsun a proposition: come and join her at her estate for dinner or come with her to the police station...





	The Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes!
> 
> Okay so, I know I haven't updated in a while and it's because this chapter has taken a while to complete. This is A LOT longer than I originally planned but at the same time I haven't spent as long as I would have liked on it. Also, I know Vamp!Byul fics are kind of overdone but she fits the role SO well I couldn't resist.
> 
> Possible Notes of Interest
> 
> \- This story is set in 1930’s Korea (Busan more specifically)  
> \- Natural haired Yong/Silver haired Byulyi  
> \- Byulyi is referred to as a count and not a countess because she’s a boss ass b**** and I love how she defies gender norms. She fits masculine titles better for this particular AU in my opinion.  
> \- Initially planned as just a one shot but I don’t know, as I was writing it I kind of see a potential future update.  
> \- I’m Team Jacob even though Bella was clearly a lesbian for Alice.
> 
> Korean food mentioned which might be unfamiliar for some:
> 
> Makchang = Cow's 4th Stomach  
> Kimchi = Sauce  
> Namul = Seasoned Vegetables
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning
> 
> Nothing too bad but I put one because sexual consent isn't exactly given at first in that scene but it's nothing too traumatic. If you think it might upset you, don't read.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Kim Yongsun had heard of them _\- the undead ones -_ but she never really thought there was much truth to it, much like the way of dragons and soulmates; one might put anything down on paper and another might assume it to be true without bothering to do any further thinking on the matter. Besides all that, real life simply was far more mundane and disenchanting than fairy tales and who knew that better than an orphan? Although now at the age of twenty-three the term orphan didn’t hold the same weight to it as it did when Yongsun was a child. Still, this talk going around the town of the undead ones was surely the result of too much gloom from the war and boredom amongst the housewives.

Yongsun lived alone with her half-sister - Jung Whee-in - in the poorer part of Busan. Their residence wasn’t much, a simple shack with two rooms to cook, sleep and rest in. They made as best they could to make an honest living with Yongsun selling gloves, hats and scarves made from what materials she could salvage out on the marketplace but Wheein had a different method of earning her keep; she had a wild streak to her and would often pickpocket to try and subsidise their living costs. Yongsun strictly disapproved of this kind of behaviour, after all, if caught the penalty could be the gallows but Wheein wouldn’t be told.

 

This one particular evening, Wheein had been gone several hours and Yongsun was getting worried. The rain poured down heavily outside and Yongsun looked at the metallic table clock ticking away with concern on her face; Wheein should have been home three hours ago and the fact that she was late could mean all kinds of trouble. Concern faded to anger as Yongsun became annoyed at the prospect of having to go out into this abysmal weather to find her troublesome sister. Just as she was about to don her coat for the journey there was a loud _knock, knock, knock_ on the front door which gave Yongsun a start. Wheein had a key - there was no need for her to knock - meaning she had some kind of a visitor. Yong approached the door hesitantly; the police?

“Who is it?” Yongsun said with less vigour than she would have liked.

There was no reply, surely it wasn’t the police after all then? Still, someone knocking at this hour couldn’t be the bearer of good news…

Yongsun mulled her options over a little and felt for the small flick knife in her trouser pocket, she wrapped her fingers around it tightly, just in case. She then said an internal prayer as she opened the door a crack with caution. A biting wind forced its way through the opening gap as Yongsun, much to her surprise, took in the sight of a deathly pale, silver locked woman dressed in full hanbok which looked as though it had been made for an emperor rather than his wife. What struck Yongsun more than the decadent attire of her unexpected visitor was the woman’s striking metallic eyes that fixed upon her; they were a piercing metallic that seemed to penetrate and make a knowing assessment of her, causing her to shift uncomfortably. The final and perhaps biggest shock was that in this mysterious woman’s grasp was a struggling Wheein.

“I’m sorry to disturb you at such an hour and in such horrid weather conditions but I have something which I believe belongs to you?” The woman spoke, her voice was deep, cold and concise.

“Who are you?” Yongsun asked her cautiously.

“I’m the Count Moon Byul-Yi, I came from outside the city to visit the famous marketplaces here when your sister just so happened to turn my visit into a rather unpleasant one.”

“What have you done?” Yong demanded of Wheein, ignoring the intrusive glare from her silver haired visitor.

“Nothing! O-ow you’re hurting me,” Wheein whined at her captor.

“It’s more what she tried to do,” the taller figure sighed “I must report her to the police I’m afraid.”

The mention of _police_ caused Yong to give the Count her full attention.

“I’m so sorry about all of this, please, isn’t there anything I can do to persuade you to just let her go?”

The woman regarded the pair of them, distaste apparent behind her silver eyes; it made Yongsun a little ashamed and then resentful.

“Well… perhaps you are in luck after all because as it would so happen I’m hosting a dinner tonight and I’m in need of a little help.”

“With the cooking?” Wheein squeaked.

The ghost of a smile came over the woman’s face.

“Not exactly but you can think of it as recompense for the emotional trauma I have suffered today.”

Wheein huffed and rolled her eyes.

“But I didn’t even manage to get anyth-“

“We’ll do it,” Yong cut Wheein off quickly before the woman could retract her offer.

“Very well then, let us leave now and come with me as you are,” Byulyi spoke “I’ve wasted enough of my time this evening on this doorstep as it is.”

Yong peered behind the Count to take in the image of a purring black Bentley motor car, inside of it a motionless driver waiting behind the steering wheel - this woman was obviously very wealthy to afford such a car and somebody to chauffer her around. Still – rich or not - Yongsun was hesitant to leave her home unguarded at such an hour and get into a car with a woman she had never met before.

“Don’t worry about your belongings,” Byulyi read Yongs expression “what I have in my pocket would cover all of what you own in this so called… home of yours _should_ you get robbed by some degenerate” she squeezed Wheein’s arm causing her to squeak “of course, if you’ve had a change of heart about my offer I must take Wheein here to the police station at once.”

The sound of lashing rain filled the silence created by Yongs indecision. She felt a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that willed her to grab Wheein and make a run for it but the voice of reason told her that the police would catch up with them sooner or later; a life on the run was no life at all.

“Fine,” Yong sighed “let’s just go.”

 

Count Moon Byul-yi opened the back door of the Bentley and all but threw Wheein onto the plush leather seats, she then patiently held the door open as Yongsun climbed inside unwillingly – much to her surprise the interior of the car was warm and comfortable. Byulyi slammed the door shut and then went to join the driver in the front who said not a word or barely even moved a muscle. Yongsun tried to get a better look of the driver but their features were hidden by a low black cap and high collar, so much so that Yongsun couldn’t even determine the drivers sex.

Without warning, the engine roared to life and the vehicle started moving. Yongsun had never even been inside a car before, she certainly never had envisioned this being her first experience of one either. Wheein leaned into her and spoke in a low whisper:

“This is a bad idea, going back to her house.”

“Well what else do you propose?” Yong hissed “you know what the penalty for theft is!”

“We could have made a run for it,” Wheein argued.

“It’s just an evening’s worth of work and then your debt is paid,” Yong whispered “which, by the way, you owe me big time for not letting her call the police on you.”

 

The journey to the Counts residence was certainly not a short one, every now and then there was a twist or turn on the road. Neither Byulyi or the driver uttered a single word and all four souls basked in the silence of the night and low humming of the motor. Yongsun looked out the window at the stars twinkling up above in the black abyss, they must have been far out of the city by now.

Wheein had been lulled to sleep by the soothing motion of the car and was snoring softly beside Yongsun. Leaning back against the plush seats, Yong regarded the Count in front of her more thoroughly; now that she had a chance to study her, she thought that the pale woman looked kind of beautiful. The night certainly became Byulyi: the road lights causing her silver mane to shimmer every time they drove past one, her milky skin a beautiful contrast against the black of the night. The Count had her eyes gently closed and was motionless as a rock, in fact Yongsun wasn’t even sure she was breathing... _SCREEEEECH_! The car came to a sudden stop. Yongsun looked out of the window to see they had arrived at an isolated, grand looking mansion, trim rows of bushes lined the road leading up to the entrance. _I wonder where she made her money_? _Inheritance_? _A widow perhaps_? Yong gave Wheein a hard nudge to rouse her from her sleepy state.

“B-but honestly I’m innocent offic… oh it’s you!” Wheein breathed out relieved.

Yongsun rolled her eyes.

“We’re here, so look sharp.”

Byulyi stepped out of the car gracefully and opened the door for Yongsun, offering her a pale slender hand. Yongsun ignored the gesture and climbed out of the car avoiding both Byulyi’s hand and her eyes. The same offer was not made for Wheein who stumbled out clumsily behind her sister. Yongsun noticed that the driver remained seated and once again, seemed to be oblivious to their surroundings.

 

A young full-bodied woman donning a loose flowing crimson dress with flowing black locks opened the front door to greet the three women, she looked as though she might be the same age as Yongsun and had an unusual sultry and nonchalant expression on her face, as though she were greeting old relatives who she was not particularly fond of. Yongsun thought her beautiful.

“Hyejin, these are my guests for the night,” Byulyi spoke “see them to the dining room will you?”

Hyejin said not a word but regarded the two newcomers with renewed interest. Yongsun watched as the Count departed, disappearing down a hallway whilst Hyejin beckoned Yongsun and Wheein down a corridor and past a great spiralled staircase. Yong and Wheein tailed the maid through the Counts decadent home taking the interior in with wide eyes: the carpets were a deep, rich red, antiques stood on every desk and shelf they passed and oil paintings of unfamiliar faces decorated the walls.

 

The dining room Hyejin had led Wheein and Yongsun to was much more simple in its décor. The room itself was only lit by candlelight, _strange a woman of such riches wouldn’t have indulged in electricity_ Yongsun thought. Laid out upon the long oak table were thick slabs of makchang along with kimchi and namul. Yongsun noticed there were only two plates out on display.

“Will more guests be arriving?” Yongsun inquired of Hyejin.

Hyejin only gave a throaty laugh in return, making Yongsun uncomfortable.

The two women were left standing awkwardly as Hyejin disappeared and returned with two bottles of expensive Soju, Yong eyeing them with suspicion, Wheein eyeing them with want. _What kind of a strange set up… oh!_ Yongsun cursed out loud as she felt an icy hand grip her shoulder from behind. She turned around to see Byulyi had reappeared, dressed in a loose white blouse and heavy Victorian suit jacket, only seen on the wealthy gentlemen who often visited from the western world. The Count was holding a dusty bottle containing a dark red liquid, Yong assumed was red wine imported from Europe. _It’s pretentious that she drinks imported wine_.

“Sit,” Byulyi demanded.

“I thought you wanted us to serve?” Yongsun asked curtly.

Byulyi pulled out a chair for Yongsun beckoning her to sit, a knowing smirk on her face.

“I’ve had a change of heart.”

Yongsun sat down uneasily in the chair Byulyi had offered and pulled herself in.

“So what time will the guests be arriving?” Wheein asked, taking a chair next to Yongsun.

There was a scraping sound as Byulyi sat herself down and poured herself a glass of wine, the liquid looked thicker than what Yong has been exposed to before. Wheein helped herself to a glass of Soju much to Yongsuns quiet protests and side eyeing.

“They already have.”

Yongsun shot a glance at Hyejin as she took a sip of water, the maid was regarding the two of them with the same kind of intense interest that Wheein was regarding the makchang. The Count must have read her thoughts as she dismissed the servant with a simple wave of her hand.

“That’s all for now Hyejin.”

Yongsun dared not to meet the Counts gaze, instead she watched as Wheein poured herself another glass of Soju.

“You don’t want anything to quench your thirst?” Byulyi spoke, interest in her eyes.

“I don’t drink,” Yong retorted.

Wheein had started tucking into the seasoned vegetables but Yongsun found her own appetite lacking. Something about the whole situation seemed queer to her, so much so that even the food looked as though it contained some ulterior motive other than just simply being consumed. So instead of eating, Yong watched as Byulyi sipped on her wine and locked eyes with Yongsun as she did so. Her sharp metallic eyes seemed to penetrate Yongsun to her core, undressing her thoughts and leaving them bare for Byulyis inspection. The eye contact became so unbearable that Yongsun broke the silence in a bid to ease the growing tension inside of her:

“So, this place of yours is…”

“Luxurious?”

“Well, it’s certainly nice… what is it you do for a living?”

“A living?” Byulyi looked as though she was about to land a particularly clever joke “Surely what you mean to say is how can I afford such a life?”

“I suppose.”

Byulyi took another sip of her glass, the scarlet liquid leaving a faint stain on her lips and teeth.

“The war here has brought misfortune to many, yet in the midst of all the debauchery it has brought a few souls good fortune too…”

“Was your fath-“ _DONG DONG DONG_! The grandfather clock had struck midnight, cutting Yongsun short. _Was that the time already? They ought to be on their way home_.

“Well,” Yongsun began “this has been… a pleasure, but I think it’s time we got out of your way if you don’t need us for any further… amendments for earlier mishaps.”

Byulyi shook her head solemnly.

“It’s much too late for you to leave, I simply won’t allow it.”

At that, the Count rang a small silver hand bell and Hyejin appeared seconds later in the doorway.

“Hyejin, show Miss Jung Wheein to her room please.”

Yongsun stood up at once.

“I really think we had better be going.”

“How so? You are miles away from anywhere and the driver has retired for the night, surely you don’t think I’d rouse them at this hour just so they could personally chauffer you home?” Byulyi raised her eyebrows.

Yongsun ran dry of protests, the sound of rain outside beating against the large glass panels could be heard. Wheein stood up as Yongsun gripped her arm tightly.

“So then you’d rather us take up a bed here for the night,” Yong asked curtly “when surely we’ve taken up enough of your time and hospitality already?”

A ghost of a smile crept over Byulyis lips.

“I insist, unless of course you’d rather take your chances walking back home in this weather?”

Yongsun resigned herself to her fate as she nodded to her younger sister. Wheein wiped the corner of her lips with a crumpled silver napkin and followed Hyejin out of the room, leaving the Count and Yongsun facing each other in silence. The atmosphere between the two women was palpable, Byulyi was still seated, poised as though Yongsun might argue with her more. Yongsun however found herself without an argument and Byulyi drained her glass and lifted a heavy, gold encrusted candleholder with three lit wax candles from the table. She went to the doorway and gestured for Yongsun to follow her.

Not a word was spoken between the pair as Yongsun followed the flickering amber flame in the darkness into the unknown. They went up a flight of stairs and down a long, dense corridor. Thoughts raced through Yong’s head as though somebody was shuffling them like a deck of cards: _why wasn’t there any other guests for dinner? What were the motives of the count? Was she in danger? Was Wheein in danger?_ Byulyi took one more sharp turn and stopped suddenly outside a tall mahogany door causing Yongsun to almost bump into her.

“This will be your room for the night.”

Byulyi looked at Yongsun, her silver eyes reflecting the flickering flame of the candlelight. Yongsun diverted her gaze, her stomach suddenly fluttering – the Count was intense, that was all, _it would be enough to make anybody shy_.

“Thank-you,” Yongsun muttered as Byulyi opened the door for her, the hinges creaked with age.

Yongsun peered inside the bedroom curiously, as much as the light from the flickering flame would let her. The room seemed to be as luxurious as the rest of the residence upon first glance: there was a Queen Size bed covered in a crimson satin sheet, a heavy desk and an armchair propped in front of it with what appeared to be a white nightgown hung over it. A slither of moonlight streamed in from the gap in the heavy curtains that weren’t quite all the way shut.

Yongsun stepped inside the bedroom and the Count followed her much to the young woman’s surprise. Apprehensive, she watched as Byulyi went to light the gas lantern that sat upon the dresser by the bed and then turned to leave. The room wasn’t that much brighter with the flame from the lamp but it was enough for Yongsun to make her way around the room.

“Well then, I’ll bid you a goodnight,” The Count nodded at her.

Yongsun froze as the pale woman passed by her and she felt a shiver rushed down the length of her body.

“Goodnight.”

Once the door clicked shut Yongsun considered her options, she could make a break for it out of the bedroom window but then what would become of Wheein? The police couldn’t really be contacted since she wasn’t exactly being held hostage and what if the Count told them of how Wheein had tried to steal from her? _Curse her sister_ for getting them into this mess, why couldn’t she have kept her hands to herself? Yongsun’s mind kept wandering back to the image of Byulyi, sat across from her at the dinner table, cold, amused and intense… Oh never mind! She was stuck here for the night and that was that. She resigned herself to the fact she would have to wait it out.

Not wanting to sleep the night in her own clothes, Yongsun got changed into the white nightgown which hung over the armchair, she found it flowed around her body loosely. Had the nightgown been left there on purpose for Yongsun? Or did the Count regularly have guests? Brushing aside her thoughts, Yongsun climbed into the large bed and registered how comfortable it was; never before had she been afforded such luxury and sadly, she thought of how she never would again. Once comfortable, she lay still and listened to the rain patter against the windows, a gust of wind howled strongly causing her to clutch the sheets to her chest. _The sooner you sleep, the sooner you can wake up and this will be over!_ Turning the gas off in the lantern by her bedside, Yongsun closed her eyes and let herself sink into the mattress, she tried to think of how quickly the morning would come and then she and Wheein would be free from this strange situation at last.

Yet try as she might to concentrate on falling asleep, the image of the Count, handsome and intense, kept creeping into her thoughts. There was something about Byulyi that was so alluring, so mysterious and yet frustrating and almost repulsive. That shiver Yongsun had felt when the Count was in such close proximity to her… she began to trace her fingers over her nightgown, lower and lower…

“Oh Byulyi… Byulyi…” Yongsun whispered into the darkness.

“Yes?” A cold voice whispered right into her ear.

Yongsun sat up with a start and let out a sharp yell as she saw the Count was sat on the edge of the bed, attentive to her. It seemed she was wearing nothing but a dark embroidered dressing gown – Yongsun couldn’t determine the exact colour of it in the darkness - wrapped tightly around her, leaving only her bare legs on display.

“What do you want?” The young woman cried, clutching the slippery sheets to her chest.

“To inquire after your comfort only, I heard you muttering from the room next door…”

Yongsun regarded her with a mix of suspicion and fear.

“I’m quite comfortable, as you can see so you needn’t worry.”

“I see,” Byulyi smiled “but weren’t you curious about how I came to have such comforts?”

As Byulyi leaned towards her, Yongsun edged further from her.

“It’s late, I think both of us should get some sleep.”

The Count smirked.

“How can you sleep when your heart is racing so fast?”

“How do you know my heart is racing?”

Byulyi moved towards her again and caught Yongsun by the arm as she tried to retreat, her cold hands shocking Yongsun’s warm skin. The Count was right, her heart _was_ racing… but out of fear surely. What on earth did she want at this late hour? Byulyi gave nothing of her motive away, her eyes were relaxed and fixed on Yongsun, her lips were slightly parted as though she was about to speak. Yongsun realised she had stopped struggling and had relaxed her body, in return Byulyi loosened her grip and sat right by her.

“Tell me Miss Yongsun, are you married?” The Count asked curtly.

“No.”

“So you’ve never experienced a wedding night?”

Yongsun frowned.

“That’s none of your business.”

“So I’m correct.”

Yongsun turned her head away from her.

“You make my skin crawl! I should have walked home in the rain when I had the chance.”

“You have no intention of leaving Miss Yongsun, I know your heart.”

The Count suddenly placed herself so her arms were either side of Yongsun and she moved upwards until they were face to face, like a tiger stalking its prey. Yongsun felt her cheeks grow hot and knew she must be blushing as this strange but beautiful woman lingered right above her. Byulyi ran a solitary finger down the length of Yongsuns neck, admiring it.

“What beautiful features you have, your mother must have passed her beauty down to you.”

Yong lowered her eyes at the mention of her mother.

“My mother was hanged when I was four.”

Byulyi cupped Yong’s face in the palm of her hand, her fingers cool against the younger woman’s flushed skin.

“It’s a cruel word,” Byulyi remarked “how you must have suffered with no mother to hold you, left to look after your sister and for what? Day after day wondering why this had to be your life… such ruinous luck.”

Yongsun winced as her chest tightened - Byulyi’s words stung like ice water being thrown at her. She was at a loss for words to respond with.

The rain continued to beat against the glass panes gently.

“Still,” Byulyi breathed out with a sigh “the thing about luck is that it can change at any moment for you and as it so happens maybe I can share mine with you tonight?”

Yongsun narrowed her eyes.

“What do you mean by that?”

Byulyi leaned down to place a single kiss on Yongsun’s cheek, her lips cold yet soft against the woman's heated skin. Yongsun stiffened at the action, unsure of what to make of it.

“You really don’t know what I am?” Byulyi raised an eyebrow.

“N-no?”

“Then know what I can do for you: I can give you a new life, one where you never hurt as you do now, never have to fear poverty, sickness or the gallows… where you have nothing to fear except the rising sun.”

“You must have had too much wine…” Yongsun mumbled, feeling herself grow more restless underneath the Count.

“Not a drop,” Byulyi grinned, revealing two sharpened canines.

Kim Yongsun took a sharp intake of breath as she squirmed underneath the icy creature in a bid to get away from her, the Count however had her fastened to the bed seemingly using barely any of her strength. It couldn’t be! The rumours in Busan about the undead were only just that, rumours. Yongsun studied Byulyi’s face in horror: the deathly paleness, the strength, the sharp canines, the way she unnerved Yongsun by simply being close to her, perhaps the rumours were true after all.

“You’re one of the undead?” Yong whispered “But that’s impossible!”

“Undead sounds so… crass.”

A new wave of panic overcame Yongsun and she began to squirm uncomfortably.

“I don’t want to die,” she whispered “please.”

“What exactly have you got to live for?” The Count asked close against her ear before leaving a trail of soft kisses underneath her jaw, cool and moist, causing Yongsun to close her eyes.

“Well, there’s…” Yongsun felt her resolve slip away as Byulyi ran her icy hands down the length of her heated body, tugging and squeezing at her flesh.

She had never felt so overcome by another’s touch in this way before, she felt as though she was almost hypnotised, as though Byulyi was a magnet she could not detach herself from even in she wanted to.

“D-don’t…” Yong stammered, a sharp intake of breath sounded as Byulyi lifted her nightgown up past her thighs.

Of course, she had read about these kinds of things in books: men who left young women in shame over one night of passion and were nowhere to be seen the next day… except the Count was not a man and… oh, Byulyi had begun to run her fingers up the inside of Yongsuns milky white thigh towards the center of her want.

“To think, you’ve never experienced a wedding night, never _once_ listened to what your body wanted… what it needs…” Byulyi growled in her ear, before raising one of her digits to feel in between Yongsun’s warm folds, revealing her wetness.

Yongsun tried in vain to push the creature away from her as Byulyi lifted her nightgown above her waist, leaving the young woman’s dark curls exposed for both of them to see. The Count smirked as she gazed into Yongsun’s wide almond eyes before shifting her position so her face was in between Yongun’s legs.

“Don’t do thi- oh!”

Yong’s protests were cut short as Byulyi pressed her tongue against the inside of Yongsuns thigh and slowly slid it up to the dark patch of hair which lay in between her legs. She locked eyes with Yongsun one last time before turning her gaze to the dark forest of curls before her. He pressed her tongue gently up against Yongsun’s entrance as the younger woman bit her lip and bunched the sheets up with her fists. The Count then dragged her cool tongue against Yong’s wet folds, parting them so her muscle could slide up and down against her with ease causing Yongsun to let out a low moan. As the creature’s wet tongue flicked against Yong’s erect nub the younger woman let out a curse before Byulyi sucked on her swollen clitoris twice, before stopping without warning and looking up at her.

“I want to see the rest of you Miss Yongsun,” the Count spoke curtly.

Yongsun froze, not knowing what to do, still reeling from the newfound wealth of pleasure that had been opened up before her; all she knew was that she wanted Byulyi back on her, against her, _inside of her_. The Count grew impatient and lifted the frail nightgown above Yong’s chest, shoulders and finally her head before she then tossed it aside to the floor leaving her bare breasts exposed. Yongsun sat there naked and flustered as Byulyi admired her firm, round breasts and dark nipples in the darkness. The Count moved forward and flicked her tongue over Yongsuns right nipple before taking it in her mouth and biting it softly. Yongsun watched the beautiful creature on her chest in wonder.

“You taste so exquisite,” Byulyi breathed out against Yong’s plump breast.

“D-do I?” Yongsun barely breathed out.

Moon Byulyi moved up to kiss her innocent counterpart on the mouth. Yongsun hesitated before she parted her lips and could taste herself as her own tongue intermingled with the creatures on top of her. The cool wetness of Byulyi’s mouth felt better than any romance novel - than any poem - had described it tapped into something she had never even knew she wanted before.

“Miss Yongsun I want you,” the Count whispered moving her hand down to where the young woman was wet “will you let me have you?”

Yongsun could only manage to bite her lip as the Count brushed her thumb back and forth over her sensitive crinkled flesh sending spasms of pleasure through Yongsun.

“I – ugh – I want you to take me,” Yongsun groaned, one hand on Byulyi’s back, the other clutching fistfuls of Byulyi’s silver hair.

Yongsun let out a low groan as a single cold digit entered her and then moved in and out slowly, her erect bundle of nerves brushing against Byulyi’s thumb, each stroke causing a growing sensation to rise and fall between her legs. She gripped the Count harder, she wanted it to rise so much that she overflowed.

“Have me,” Yongsun whispered “have all of me Byuyli.”

The corners of Byulyi’s lips curved upwards as she kissed Yongsun on the lips softly before moving down to her neck. Being so close to the blood pulsing through the younger woman’s veins sent the Count in to a kind of frenzy: her pupils were blown, her canines were bared and her fingers were moving up and inside of Yongsun harder and harder. Without warning Moon Byulyi bit down on Yongsun’s neck hard - causing the young woman to cry out in pain - before she settled into sucking, alternating between softer and then harder in a calming rhythm. Yongsun was overcome with both faintness and indescribable pleasure as the Count’s teeth and fingers sunk into her flesh, penetrating her. She let out a soft series of grunts as she felt herself overflow with pleasure, muscles spasming as she released herself with Byulyi inside of her and against her, her sweat dripping between their enclosed flesh.

“Byulyi… my Byulyi…” She whispered before everything faded to black.


End file.
